


You're It!

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(gen) Mini-Bunny meets Sophie.Just that. Don’t care how it happens, just drown me in cuteness, please."When Jack goes to visit Jamie, he finds Bunny as a little Bunny hanging out with Sophie. They play tag. Fluff, and possibly pre-Jackrabbit if you like to see Jackrabbit in things.





	You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/21/2015.

“You can do this on purpose?” Jack asked with delight. He had come to see Jamie one more time before snow was totally out of the question for the time of year, but before finding him, he had run into something far more amusing.  
  
Bunny, no larger than an ordinary rabbit, sat on his hind legs in front of Sophie, who crouched in front of him, petting his ears very gently and with much concentration.  
  
“Of course I can do this on purpose,” Bunny said, not moving away from Sophie. “Don’t you have something else to do?”  
  
“I just got here,” Jack said. “Come on, Bunny, why be so grouchy? You did just say you did this on purpose.”  
  
Bunny sighed, and put his paw out to stop Sophie when she reached out to scratch his chin.   
  
“Tag?” Sophie asked.  
  
“Just a minute, ankle-biter,” Bunny said gently. “I did this on purpose to visit Sophie,” he said to Jack. “I didn’t do it to answer your questions. You visit Jamie, I’ll visit Sophie. Didn’t you want us to spend more time around kids?”  
  
“Hey–I really didn’t come here to make trouble,” Jack said. “I was just surprised. You seemed to really not like that form last Easter.”  
  
“Of course–I didn’t want to do it and it meant I had lost all my powers. And you and Jamie thought I looked ridiculous.” He smiled at Sophie, who had started patting his head again. “Sophie doesn’t. And it’s easier to talk to her this way.”  
  
Jack paused. “Oh. Yeah. That makes sense.”  
  
“Jack,” Sophie said, holding out the hand that wasn’t on Bunny’s head. “You play tag too?”  
  
Bunny jerked his chin toward the ground and Jack squatted so he could look Sophie in the eye. He could have smacked himself. He wasn’t just talking to Bunny, and he wasn’t talking to the stressed-out kangaroo who had gotten in his face when he had first arrived at the Pole, either. He reached out and shook Sophie’s hand, assuming that she wanted their introduction to be formal, for whatever reason, but when he went to let go she held onto his fingers.  
  
“You be it,” she told him.  
  
Jack looked to Bunny, who just raised his eyebrows with a little smile.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know how that’s going to work, Sophie,” Jack said, winking at Bunny when he started to frown. “After all, you’ve tagged Bunny already, haven’t you?”  
  
“Uh-huh, and then we took a break.”  
  
“Well, Bunny’s told me before that he’s faster than me. And he proved it; don’t get your undies in a bunch, Bunny. So if you’re fast enough to catch Bunny, and Bunny’s faster than me, how am I going to tag either of you?”  
  
“Bunny tagged me, too.” Sophie said, a look of concentration on her face. “You can be it. You just have to have a plan.”  
  
“Strategy, Frostbite. Hey, Sophie, maybe we could show him? How it works when you’re it?”  
  
Sophie thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
Jack couldn’t help but smile as he watched them. Bunny always kept an eye on Sophie as she chased him around the yard, never getting impossibly far away from her, and just when Jack could feel her enjoyment starting to transform into frustration, Bunny made a turn that must have seemed foolish to Sophie, because it led him right into her path. She tagged him with a squeal of delight, then looked immediately to Jack.  
  
“See?” she said.  
  
“Sure,” he said with a grin. “You both are regular experts in fun. Let’s play until Jamie notices, all right? And as soon as he comes out,  _he’ll_  be it.”  
  
Sophie clapped her hands and took off running again. “He won’t catch us!” she cried, narrowly avoiding tripping over an uneven place in the lawn.  
  
“Fun experts?” Bunny asked.  
  
Jack laughed. “I’m going to say you learned it from me. I’ll make you a diploma even–right after I catch you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Cute!!!


End file.
